harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Astoria Malfoy
Astoria Malfoy (zd. Greengrass; ur. 1982) — czarownica czystej krwi i młodsza siostra Dafne Greengrass. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie od 1993 roku. W 1998 roku była zmuszona przerwać naukę, w związku ze zniszczeniem szkoły w trakcie bitwy. Nie wiadomo czy Astoria wróciła do szkoły po jej odbudowie. Biografia Wczesne życie Astoria urodziła się w 1982 roku w starej i zamożnej rodzinie Greengrassów - czarodziejów szczycących się czystością krwi na przestrzeni wiekówSkorowidz Czystości Krwi. Greengrassowie należeli do uprzywilejowanej klasy wyższej czarodziejów. Astoria dorastała w cieniu starszej o dwa lata siostry - Dafne. W wieku jedenastu lat dziewczyna otrzymała list z Hogwartu - Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa informujący o przyjęciu jej do placówki. Nie wiadomo, do jakiego domu została przydzielona, jednak spekuluje się, że był to Slytherin. Nauka w Hogwarcie W czasie piątego roku nauki Astorii wybuchła wojna nazwana później Drugą Bitwą o Hogwart. Dyrektorem szkoły był wówczas Severus Snape, który zatrudnił w niej nowych nauczycieli - między innymi rodzeństwo Alecto i Amycus Carrow, którzy zmuszali uczniów do ćwiczenia na sobie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Gdy Harry Potter wrócił do Hogwartu, wszczęta została bitwa. Młodsi uczniowie (w tym Astoria) zostali ewakuowani ze szkoły, ponieważ nie mieli wówczas ukończonych siedemnastu lat. Późniejsze życie Po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów rodzina Greengrass przeszła przemianę ideałów czystości krwi w bardziej tolerancyjny punkt widzenia. Między 1998 a 2005 rokiem Astoria poznała Dracona Malfoya (prawdopodobnie przez siostrę) i wyszła za niego za mąż. Para miała jednego syna Scorpiusa, którego w epilogu Insygniów Śmierci odprowadzała na jego pierwszy pociąg do Hogwartu. Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy żywili wobec synowej, pochodzącej z rodziny znajdującej się z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestce Ósemce wielkie nadzieje. Astoria okazała się dla nich rozczarowaniem, gdyż nie zgodziła się na to, by ich wnuk wychowywał się w przekonaniu, że mugole to szumowiny. Z tego względu spotkania rodzin często przebiegały w napiętej atmosferzeNew from J.K. Rowling-Draco Malfoy. Charakter Nie wiadomo, do jakiego domu należała Astoria Greengrass, więc trudno przypisać jej jakiekolwiek cechy charakteru. Wiadomo jednak, że w przeszłości, podobnie jak jej mąż, podążała doktryną czystości krwi. Po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów zaszła w niej przemiana poglądów, stała się bardziej tolerancyjna wobec mugoli i mugolaków. Razem z Draconem, starała się, by jej syn Scorpius wyznawał tę samą ideę, sprzeciwiając się tym samym swoim teściom. Ciekawostki * thumb|Tom i Jade, lipiec 2014Nie ma dowodów na to, ażeby Astoria należała do grupy wielbicielek Dracona Malfoya (podobnie jak Dafne Greengrass) podczas lat wspólnie spędzonych w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. *W filmie Astoria pojawia się jednokrotnie podczas epilogu, kiedy to wspólnie z mężem żegnała swojego syna tuż przed pierwszym wyjazdem Scorpiusa do Hogwartu. * Zarówno Astoria, jak i jej teściowa posiadały biżuterię z charakterystycznym srebrnym pająkiem"www.oi49.tinypic.com/oi8sj.jpg". W przypadku Astorii była to broszka, a Narcyzy - kolczyki. Przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się można zauważyć, że pająki różnią się od siebie wyglądem, więc możliwe, że były tylko przypadkową modną u czarownic ozdobą, a nie biżuterią rodową. Przy odprowadzaniu Scorpiusa na King's Cross, Astoria miała także bransoletkę z wężami"www.oi49.tinypic.com/at3f9.jpg"na lewym nadgarstku, prawdopodobnie symbolizującą jej przynależność do Slytherinu w latach szkolnych. Na środkowym palcu prawej ręki Astoria nosiła bliżej nieokreślony pierścień"www.oi49.tinypic.com/2myomxc.jpg" - choć niemal na pewno był on pamiątką rodową Malfoyów lub Greengrassów. Z kolei na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki Astoria nosiła ślubną obrączkę"www.oi49.tinypic.com/sncfn6.jpg". *W postać Astorii Greengrass wcieliła się Jade Olivia - życiowa partnerka Toma Feltona (Dracona Malfoya). Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Pottermore en:Astoria Malfoy es:Astoria Greengrass ru:Астория Гринграсс fr:Astoria Greengrass it:Astoria Greengrass fi:Astoria Greengrass nl:Astoria Malfidus de:Astoria Greengrass et:Astoria Greengrass Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1982 Kategoria:Rodzina Greengrass Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1993